Norrathian Travels
by An Anonymous Imposter
Summary: EQ story on a group of Guildies who do a very small raid on Befallen. My first EQ fic, so please R/R. Thanks


Norrathian's Travels  
Befallen  
  
Today, being like any other day, Nyketh felt like ridding the evils of Befallen once again. Nyketh, knowing he couldn't do it alone, had to ask from his guild for a few members to help him defeat the skeletons and zombies. He went to the "Norrathians Pub" to set up a date for the small adventure. Nyketh sought any members of the 10-15th seasons. Then, 3 people of the guild agreed to the date and time. Befallen would once again be over taken by members of the guild "The Norrathians"...  
  
The date is the 3rd of October, and 3101 (Don't correct me, the actual date of this was July 14th,2002. I am talking about Ingame time, which I do not know the exact date). Members are to meet at the East Commons Tunnel entrance, said the posted sign. Already, the newest member of the guild, showed up. Zerox was his name, a human wizard of the 12th season, was a willing team mate, and ready for anything.  
  
Then came the second member Burumren, a quick Gnomish Mage who had just entered the 13th season. The trio waited for the only other member assigned to the raid, Mendell. Mendell was a shy High Elf wizard, of the 12th season. I shouted aloud for anybody of an equal season, and only a few responded to my plead. Swanky, a paladin in seek of adventure, quickly came to our aid, and joined the group. Yet he said, he was to hastey to wait, and he entered Befallen alone for a short period.  
  
Then out of no where, Mendell appeared, and they were off. Nyketh lead the way, for the 3 following him had no idea where the hidden dungeon was. East turned to West, and they got there in 5 minutes. The eery glow of the dungeon had Zerox shivering. Then the light of might appeared as Swanky left the dungeon and hailed each of us. We entered the cold, dark, and ghastly dungeon only to be welcomed by a giant rat and a skeleton. Me and Burumren, the two mages, had to use spells that would be common to a Wizard due to the lack of time to summon a pet.  
  
Then the 2 monsters died, leaving me and Burumren enough time to allow us to med. While the 2 wizards and the paladin decided to go off and fight small game versions of skeletons and rats. They return with another member. An Anonymous Monk. She told the group she was of equal season, but wished her name be unknown by anyone. Now we had 3 casters, two pets, a hybrid, and a monk. A different group yes, but it got us through a lot. Now we went to the second door to the left, and killed a few decaying skeletons.   
  
Suddenly the group was surprised with a 'train' of skeletons. Nyketh bravely took many hits for the group, because Zerox and Mendell were meditating. Nyketh's pet defended him until the end of it's life, then the skeletons attacked him. Now the rest of the group did the best they could to protect him, but it wasn't good enough. Nyketh was slain by a large skeleton known as a 'Skeleton Lrod'.  
  
Now Nyketh had to rush from Freeport, stripped of all his possesions so he could live again, to Befallen. A hour (INGAME) passed by and Nyketh entered the Dungeon once again, but this time he had no light source. He stumbled around, until in the distance he could see a torch. The torch led to another, which then led to the room in which he had died in. Nyketh took everything he could off of the deceased body, and then it disappeared.  
  
The group all hailed Nyketh again, and thanked him for the brave thing he had done. Now Swanky had a key from killing a Necrophylite, and we decided to go deeper into the cavernous place. They ran into a locked door, and the key Swanky found was used. We were immedatialy welcomed by a small halfling who had been lost in here for days. We led him out and he thanked us all. Now the group ran into a large hole in the wall. Swanky jumped down and lost started to bleed a little, well the rest of them had no where to go. So they jumped, and followed the lone Paladin.   
  
The group of Norrathians and friends were attacked by many varieties of skeletons. The most difficult proved to be the Greater Skeleton. They went down the empty hallway and had found a fork, and on reaction, they turned right. The group had one way to go, through a dark door, with maggots climbing it. The door opened on it's own, and a Mummy jumped at Zerox!  
  
The door opened completely and a group of hungry mummies attack them! Zerox managed to shake the mummy off, and he started to be it intensely out of rage. Zerox hit the mummy the right way and the mummy's head rolled off. Then Mendell used the spell Shock of Blades on the second mummy, while the monk kicked the weapon out of it's hand. The third mummy was occupied with Burumren and Swanky, but Nyketh and his newly summoned pet, were left with the greater skeleton. Suddenly Zerox smashed the head of the skeleton.  
  
Nyketh said his thanks and continued helping the rest of the group. Swanky shouted in pain as the mummy bit him, but he managed to fight. Now he would be scarred with rage and bloodlust for all mummies. And it was proven as he punched a hole the mummies face. The second mummy was slain, and now the group helped Mendell, and it was quickly conquered. Burumren bandaged Swanky, and they continued into the room. In the corner behind the door awaited another skeleton.  
  
The skeleton jumped at the monk and she jumped away from it. Then she kicked the skeleton down, which triggered a shadowknight and a dreadbone skeleton to attack us. Nyketh was in the Shadowknights sight, and he rooted Nyketh to the ground. Then the Dreadbone hit Nyketh across the chest with a large blunt club. Nyketh was bleeding from the ear. And he was laying on the floor. Nyketh's pet attacked the shadowknight, as the rest focused on the skeletons.   
  
Then the paladin used a burst of magic on the shadowknight which killed him instantly. From it, blood of the Dark Elf shadowknight burst all over Zerox's face, scaring him badly... The skeletons were killed, and Nyketh woke up a few minutes later. Then the monk mysteriously vanished. And Swanky told the group he had to leave, for his guild was calling him.   
  
The group was now just a group of casters. They all ran into the room down the hall and too the right. They decided to meditate, and hope any kind of Melee crossed there path. Then amazingly a barbian Rogue passed them. All though they didn't know if he could be trusted, they decided to invite him. He joined with out hesitation. Now the four members went into the next room following the large rogue.  
  
He was fast, and when they found the brute, two members fell into a pit. The barbarian wasn't evil, he just forgot to warn them. Now Nyketh and Mendell waited in the room, while Burumren and the rogue looked down. Nyketh sat down and researched a spell real quick. He wanted to memorize the spell Gate so he could make a quick getaway. Then when he stood up, Mendell opened the door. Two ghouls and a large ogre shadowknight came in and attacked them. They were no match.  
  
After the monsters left, Burumren bravely jumped into the hole and dragged the bodies to the hole entrance. But Nyketh ran out into another room while trying to run. He died, and Burumren did trying to get his body. Now, to get there bodies back they needed resurrection. Then a large dwarve shouted "Here I am brother!" Burumren's adopted Dwarvern brother resurected the dead. And saved the group from annilation. Dorry, a dwarven Paladin saved the group. And he will be remembered in the groups memory  
...The End...  
Written by Nyketh, Mage of the 11th season on the Cazic Thule Server  
Note. This Guild "The Norrathians" is a great guild. If you have any questions about it please feel free to contact me, Oidan, Noiro, Lauvan, or Burumren. This is a great family guild that is taking members of any level. Please feel free to email me at Please Press Esc @ aol.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/lauvansongheart/ 


End file.
